


The Way It Was

by Golddisaster



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Retirement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7950322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golddisaster/pseuds/Golddisaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian's not taking Jenson's news well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way It Was

**Author's Note:**

> Quick little Sebson thing in light of Jenson's retirement because I like making my heart hurt.

He couldn’t deny that he was happy. He couldn’t help but be happy after seeing the beam on Stoffel’s face, and Jenson was more than ready to pass on the torch. 

“You’re gonna do great.” Jenson grinned, patting Stoffel on the back as they walked away from the press room. Stoffel smiled, looking away shyly for a moment before looking back to Jenson. 

“Thank you, Jenson. I can’t tell you how much this means to me.” The young man said, still smiling from ear to ear, getting called away by someone else from McLaren.However, there was already a weight on Jenson's chest, and it only deepened when he saw Sebastian’s face down the pit lane. Jenson sighed, trying to swallow around the lump in his throat. Even from here he could see the hurt on Sebastian’s face in the way his lips pressed into a thin line, turning away away from him and towards the Ferrari garage. 

“Seb!” Jenson yelled, jogging towards the garage. He looked around quickly, the red-clad engineers shooting him confused looks. 

“Jenson.” He heard someone say. Jenson turned to find Kimi leaning against the wall on the opposite side of the garage, nodding towards the back of the garage, where Jenson knew the motorhomes were. 

“Go fix your mess.” Kimi added pointedly, looking at Jenson over his sunglasses. 

“That’s what I’m planning on doing.” Jenson replied, managing an appreciative smile. “Thanks, Kimi.” Jenson said, starting to go over to him when Kimi waved his hand. “Take care of Seb.” Kimi said with an air of finality, walking towards his own engineers. Jenson nodded, setting out towards the motorhomes, honing in on Sebastian’s. He stopped outside the door, hand curled into a fist, moving to knock, but hesitating as he got closer, resting his knuckles against the cold metal door.  
“Seb?” He said quietly. No response. 

“Seb, please, can we talk?” Again, there was silence. 

“Sebastian, I know you’re in there. Kimi told me.” Jenson said, looking up. He could just barely see the light inside the motorhome. He smiled as he managed to hear Sebastian breathe: “Damn it, Kimi.” 

“You know I don’t like it when you call me Sebastian.” Although his voice was muffled, Jenson knew he was on the other side of the door. 

“I know, Seb. I know.” Jenson said softly. There was a pause, and then he heard the squeak of the door opening. Jenson looked up at Sebastian, his racing suit tied off at the waist, crossing his arms, chewing on his lip, looking pensive. 

“When did you decide?” Sebastian asked quietly, not inviting Jenson in. Jenson sighed, scratching the back of his head. 

“I… in the middle of the break. I decided that I wanted to live day by day, not just live for Sunday.” He said, looking up at Sebastian. “I can’t do this anymore, Seb. I’m no spring chicken, you know that.” He added softly, taking a cautious step forward towards Sebastian. The younger man didn’t shy away. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Sebastian questioned, moving closer. Jenson could see it in his eyes, Seb thought not telling him was a betrayal, he was Brutus, Sebastian was Caesar. 

“Team orders. And I didn’t want to upset you and have you do badly in Belgium.” Jenson said quickly, as Sebastian opened his mouth to protest. Jenson stepped into the trailer, pulling Sebastian into his chest. Seb didn’t put up much resistance, wrapping his arms around Jenson’s waist slowly, hands balling into Jenson’s shirt, burying his face in Jenson’s neck. He closed his eyes, holding Sebastian tight as he felt him start to shake. 

“We’ll never be on the podium together again.” Sebastian hiccuped. “I’ll never have another press conference with you-“ 

“Shh, Seb, shh.” Jenson murmured in his ear, rubbing his back. “I won’t be gone, they still have me on the bill.” He reassured Sebastian. He couldn’t help but smile as he petted Sebastian’s hair.

“You can’t get rid of me that easily.” Jenson grinned, pulling Sebastian back to kiss his forehead. Sebastian sniffed and laughed, resting his forehead against Jenson’s chest. 

“As if I’d want to get rid of you.” Sebastian managed to say, a few tears rolling down his cheeks, Jenson trying his best to wipe them away. He kissed Sebastian slowly, deeply, to make them both forget, to live in the moment like he desperately wanted. He pulled back, their breaths mingling in the air. 

“And you won’t be rid of me.” Jenson reassured him, giving Sebastian a peck on the lips. 

“But it won’t be the way it was.” Sebastian said quietly. Jenson pursed his lips, caressing Sebastian’s cheek. 

“Sometimes that’s for the best.” Jenson managed a smile. “Let’s just take it a day at a time.” 


End file.
